Krythrnn Poc
Though there are countless small islands within the confines of this kingdom, the name Krythrnn Poc itself refers to the waters of the floodplain the nation is largely comprised of. Famous for its mosaics, friendly dieties, and elegant architecture, Krythrnn Poc has always been a land of peace and refuge among the Eastern Kingdoms. The natural home of eight of the ten different species of elephant found worldwide, Krythrnn Poc is also a favorite destination for many vacationing families from the other parts of Itaedia. Early History Local Religion and Government One of the side effects of the Purge, was the disappearance of the Lord of the Forest, who was succeeded at the end of the Purge by his son, Oberon, the Lord of the Hunt. however, much damage was done to the Black Forest during this time. Before the disappearance of the Lord fo the Forest, Graev'tch, the Black forest extended over Gallia, Yazorah, much of the Italik Penninsula, and across what is now the Ghobi Wastes into Krythrnn Poc. However, as soon as Graev'tch was missing, the forest began to die, and many treants with it. When the treants of forests in Krythrnn Poc saw the trees dying and the saltwater rising up to overcome the land, they gave up all of their connection to the forest, and let it die in order to protect the people of Krythrnn Poc. They transformed into the gods of the land, taking on more humanoid forms, though the amount of limbs and the colors wildly differed. Today, many of the dieties of the area can be heard singing mournful songs to themselves about trees in what little of the Treant language they remember. There are no trees in Krythrynn Poc. The gods of Krythrnn Poc come in pairs, or sacred couples, and their histories are so entangled no one is entirely sure who is whose parent and who is whose child, let alone being able to define siblings and cousins. Suffice to say, there is held to be some sort of divine family tree, or possibly several, and there are literally hundreds of gods and goddesses. Five sacred couples, however, have shrines throughout Krythrnn Poc, and indeed all of Itaedia. All deities of the kingdom, whether internationally reknown or no, travel the land constantly, and are looked to as the leaders and the settlers of all disputes. Individuals as well as formal parties can seek them out and ask for advice, and none are turned away. They are easily identifiable by their brightly colored skin and by having, often, multiple heads and arms. Also, most travel by way of Loti, which are flowers with a thousand petals, no less than six feet across, usually more. Loti hover a few feet off of the ground, and scientists are not sure why. M'Phet and J'dir The Two Mothers, as they are known, are looked to as the primary sources of reason in Krythrnn Poc. This sacred couple remarries every spring, just after the floods have died away and the soil is left fertile and watered. Not surprisingly, they reign over marriage and family matters, and ride together on a huge green Loti. M'Phet has three sets of arms and one head, and J'dir has two sets of arms and three heads. Ganev and Ioca Ganev is often seen wearing his tunic of blue fur, and Ioca wears hers of white silk. The two of them have four heads, facing in each direction, and three sets of arms, a symmetry which is unuaul among sacred couples. Ganev brings the rain and Ioca stems the flood, and the two are very important among the people of Krythrnn Poc. Usually, they are seen apart, tending to their duties on blue Loti which hover over the water. Korkahn and Jordia Many a traveler has had to seek the help of Jordia to ward off the mischeif of Korkahn. Jordia is the goddess of travelers, and protects them from harm, and Korkahn is the lord of hidden gullies, bandits, and the various species of monkey who steal from travelers in the night. Sida and Vandir N'Jira and Valdi Mosaics Elephants The only elephant species not native to Krythrnn Poc are the Yazorian Blue Finned Elephant and the Trk'Viofin Cludu of Hc'rltopotl. The Pink Elephant One of the larger species of Elephant, Pinks are easily identified by their brightly colored hides and the long bristles that grow around their jowls, their upper spines, and at their ankles. The most intelligent of any elephant, Pinks are often domesticated, and even the wild ones are so docile it is not uncommon for travelers, stranded by floods, to ride a wild Pink bareback to safer areas. The Slick-Bellied Elephant One of the smaller species of elephant, being only 7' at the shoulder when fully grown, the Slick-Bellied elephant will stick mostly to rivers, often lying in the mud and shallow waters, eating aquatic plants. During the frequent floods is when they will stray form riverbeds. Moving Very slowly when out of the water, it can take a herd of Slick-Bellies more than a week to make what would be two-day's journey for another species of similar size. They are favored as pets and transportation by the Skridae of the area. The Spine-Ridge Cludu The closest relaive of the Trk'Viofin Cludu (found in Hc'rltopotl), the Spine-Ridge Cludu is the smallest Elephant of Krythrnn Poc. Standing at only 6' at the shoulder when fully grown, Spine-Ridges are named after the bony growths coming out of their spines and tail. Often used as pack animals, the species has almost entirely been domesticated. The Eastern Grey Often compared in Intelligence to the Pink and the Aephir, the Eastern Grey is the second-largest species of Elephant, standing at 14' at the shoulder when fully grown. Living primarily in the more forested areas of Krythrnn Poc, this species is also found throughout the plains of the Afrik Isle, to which it and a few other species have migrated. The Aephir Elephant Possibly the most exotic-looking (and, to the uninformed traveler, the most terrifying) of elephants, the Aephir is universally held to be the oddest of airbourne creatures. Their hind legs are quite long, though not nearly as much as the Eastern Grey, and their front legs, though useable somewhat as legs, are actually large, leathery wings. their skulls, being more aerodynamic, are bony and elongated, and their four sets of tusks, therefore, are low along the jawline. Spotted in various dazzling colors and shapes, they are very similar in that regard to the Korvidjira. The Korvidjira Also known as the Jeweled Beasts of N'Jira, the Korvidjira are known for having a huge variety of senient mineral parasites that are housed in pockets in their bone-white flesh. The dazzling multi-colored crystalline formations that result are heavily documented in tapestries and moasaics, and Korvidjira are commonly given as gifts to royalty, and famously one with only blue growths was prepared as a gift for the singer Metraartha, who unfortunately never arrived. Ouilifants The largest of all the elephant species, the Ouilifant stands at 26' ft the shoulder when fully grown. though native to Krythrnn Poc, many have wandered into the Ghobi Wastes, and one has been domesticated and is ridden on patrol around the Star City. Similar in coloration and disposition to the Eastern Grey, the Ouilifant differs by having two trunks and six sets of tusks. Moreover, the shoulderblades, as with the spine of the Spine-Ridge Cludu, are overly prominent, making any archers riding just behind the head on a domesticated Ouilifant very well protected. Lesser Ouilifants the River Yormin The saltwater pods of the River Yormin, whose trench stretches throughout Krythrnn Poc, are among the most reknown of traders. Having invented several ingenious means of transporting goods underwater, they have an agreement with other saltwater pods to travel throughout Itaedia unmolested. Category:Skridae Relations with the Ghobi and Aukland Category:History Category:Itaedia's History Category:Geography Category:Anthropology